


you took to me so well

by Dresupi



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Banter, Break Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of ShrinkShock short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara47q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/gifts), [Queenspuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/gifts), [lillian13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian13/gifts).



> Title from Hypnotic by Zella Day.

1.  Table of Contents

2.  'The Mummy AU' for sarastark

3.  'Meet-Cute' for anon

4.  'Accidentally in Love' for anon

5.  'Mad Season' for anon

6.   ***** 'All the Small Things' for anon

7.  'Ghost' for feministpadfoot

8.   ***** 'Hypnotic' for awkwardnormalcy

9.  'SexyBack' for anon

10.  'Evacuate the Dancefloor' for tardisinmywardrobe

11.  'Noisy neighbor' for ragwitch

12.  'Antiques' for ragwitch

13.  'Dark Chocolate' for bylillian

 


	2. 'The Mummy AU' for sarastark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> No Powers, The Mummy Fusion

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Darcy asked, her back against the door.  The flimsy wooden door.  AKA the only thing that was keeping them from certain death via huge beetles.  She could hear them buzzing and clicking outside.

“Are you a religious person?” Scott asked.  

She frowned.  “Not really?”  

“Well…I have a plan. Kind of.  But you might wanna start praying just the same…” 

 


	3. 'Meet-Cute' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Meet-Cute, Fluff

“Heya, Darce.  Get over here and meet the Shrinky-Dink!”  Tony called across the lab.  He turned back to Scott.  “You’re gonna love Darcy.  She’s awesome.”

“What does she…” Scott turned to ask Tony a question, but he was already gone.  

A soft touch on his arm made him jump, he turned to take in a rather shapely brunette with big blue eyes and a pen behind her ear.  “Sorry, dude.  What did Tony want?”  

“To introduce us?”  

She rolled her eyes.  “I swear to Thor, if he does that one more time…”

“Does what?”  

“Uses me as a way to disappear so he doesn’t have to give lab tours…ugh.  Like I have nothing better to do…”  

“I’m sure I can find my way around…”  

“No, no.  It’s fine.  You’re the Ant-Guy, right?”  

“Ant-man, yes…you can call me Scott, though.  Scott Lang.”

Darcy clapped her hands together loudly.  “Alright, Scott. Let’s go.  Keep your useful appendages inside the vehicle at all times.”  

“What about the useless ones?” he teased.    

“That’s your call, Shrinky-Dink.”  

“ _SO_  glad that’s catching on…”   

 


	4. 'Accidentally In Love' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

“Give us a kiss before you go…”  Darcy reached for his lapels, pressing her lips against his loudly.  

Cassie giggled and made fake retching sounds from inside the ‘pro’ blanket fort Darcy had made on her living room floor.  He had to admit, Darcy was pretty good at blanket forts.  Better than him, at any rate.  And he had a degree in engineering.   

Scott wound his arms around Darcy’s waist and kissed her good and proper.  The kind of kiss that made her knees wobble.  Made her swat at his shoulder, because yes.  He did that.  In-pseudo-front of his daughter.  

“I know what you’re doing.  And you’re both disgusting,” came Cassie’s opinion, unsolicited from the interior of her blanket fort.  

“Just saying goodbye, Peanut…do I get a hug or anything?  I might be going to my death or something…”  

“Darcy said it was just training.”  

“Training with Captain America  _could_  kill me…”

The sound of a perfectly executed raspberry punctuated the relative silence.  

He shook his head and kissed Darcy one more time.  “Love you, I’ll be back tonight.”  

“WHOA…”  Cassie’s face appeared at the entrance to the fort, her mouth in an over accentuated ‘o’.  

“Whoa, what?”  Scott asked, turning to look at Darcy, only to find her face in a similar state of surprise.  “Whoa what?”  

“You…” she paused, mouthing the rest of her question.  “ _You love me?!?”_

Ooops.  He hadn’t really said that out loud yet.  Hadn’t meant to say it now, but it slipped out.  Now he had to roll with it.  And boy, was he bad at rolling.  

“Yes?”  

“Okay…I know you have to go…so…short version…I love you too.”  She kissed the tip of his nose and pushed him away.  “Now go. I’m late for a princess tea party.”  

“Save me some crumpets!” he called after her, completely unable to stop smiling.   

 


	5. 'Mad Season' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Cuddling & Snuggling

Darcy ran her fingers over Scott’s back, giggling when his muscles twitched.  “You feeling better, Mr. Ant-Man?”  

He huffed out a sound that was probably laughter, but he was too relaxed to put any inflection in it.  “How do you always know what I need?  When I come in here all grumpy?  How am I ever going to live up to how amazing you are? You’re being very thoughtless, Darcy Lewis.”  

“It’s not like it’s hard or anything…” she said with a shrug.  “If you pay attention.”  She winked and pushed up off the bed, taking the blanket with her.  “C’mon.  I need couch cuddles.”  

“Hmm, was that some kind of signal?” he asked, rolling over languidly.  

“Do I need to get a tiny flashlight with an ant on it?  Or can you come out here right this second and give me couch cuddles?”  

“Darce…I’ll give you whatever you want.” 

 


	6. *'All the Small Things' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90s Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'All the Small Things' by Blink-182 (1999)
> 
> Smut

All things considered, Darcy Lewis?  Pretty awesome girlfriend.  

More than pretty awesome. Beautiful awesome.  

Scott was pretty much blown away on a regular basis. By how many little things she did.  How she always bought his favorite brand of coffee…how she set the coffee maker to make it exactly three minutes before his alarm went off, so he could putter out here to the kitchen and have coffee waiting for him.

And no matter how late she was in the lab the night before, she always got up to kiss him goodbye.

How she got along with his friends.  She didn’t JUST put up with them.  She made an effort to get along with them.  More than an effort.  She actually got along with them.  Even though they were all idiots.  Scott was smart enough to at least admit that.

Just like he was smart enough to admit he had pretty much the best girlfriend in the world.  Sorry, everyone else.  Darcy was the best and he was with her.      

His beautiful awesome sleep-deprived sometimes-zombie girlfriend.  

Who he totally didn’t deserve.  

Not by a long shot.  

Which was why he’d planned this whole big thing for their anniversary.  

He’d known after the first date that Darcy was kind of a big deal as far as he was concerned, so he’d made a point to write down the date.  So he’d remember.  

Of course, the idiot that he was…wrote down the wrong date.  

So he had roses delivered to her work on the wrong day.  The twelfth instead of the twenty-first.  He took off work on the wrong day.  And he was cooking her dinner on the wrong day.  

“I’m so sorry…” he repeated for the upteenth time.  

“I’m not…” she giggled, reaching for him and pulling him close against her.  "You’re amazing, Scott Lang…“  

“No…see…you’ve got me confused.  Wrong bug-superhero…” he chuckled, stepping up closer to her.  Letting her card her fingers through his hair. “I’m ANT-man.  I can make ants bring you things, but there will be no swinging through Manhattan.”  

Her lips pressed against his.  Soft and gentle at first.  But then she was tugging on his hair, making him press himself against her, hands clutching at her waist.  

“You did flowers, you’re cooking dinner…what else do I get?” She bit her bottom lip.  

“Well…I suppose that’s lady’s choice?”  

He felt a slight pressure on the top of his head.  His shoulder. She pressed him down, down to kneel in front of her.  

Scott groaned, pushing up her skirt and nuzzling between her legs.  His nose prodded at her panties.  He still had dinner to worry about.  Something in the oven he should be watching, but he wasn’t exactly thinking right then.  He was too worried about pulling down her panties and licking her open.

Pulling her leg over his shoulder as he swirled his tongue over her clit.  

Listening to the cadence with which she moaned his name.  Holding her leg up with his hand, dipping his thumb into her as he worked her with his tongue.

Working her up and bringing her back down again.  Repeating the action until she gripped at his hair, holding him in place as her hips rolled gently against his face.  Her orgasm shuddering through her and fluttering against his tongue.  

Of course, he had no time to bask in any post orgasmic anything from her, because it was at that precise moment that he smelled that burnt food smell.  And had to jump up and rescue the cinders that used to be their dinner from the oven.  

And Darcy just grinned, kicking her panties in the direction of the laundry room and leaning over on the counter, ordering a pizza as he scraped the Chicken, mostly CARBONara out of the casserole dish and into the disposal.  

Okay, so that was a pun. It had actually been Cattiatore, but Carbonara was funnier.  

It wasn’t a complete bust, though.  

Mostly because pizza…is awesome with salad.  Which was the only part of the dinner that he didn’t screw up.  

He’d also forgotten the ice cream for the sundaes.  

But, around about the time Darcy squirted a long line of whipped cream up the middle of his torso, following it with her tongue all the way down…he kind of realized how awesome sundaes without ice cream could be.  

Pretty awesome.  

No…Beautiful awesome.

 


	7. 'Ghost' for feministpadfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'Ghost' by Ella Henderson.
> 
> Light Angst, Post Break-Up

Someone should seriously warn people about sleeping with coworkers.  

Like.  Really.  That should be a thing.  

There should be a million little adages about that.  “Don’t stick your nib in the office ink” for one.  

Honestly.  

All kidding aside, though, Darcy wasn’t exactly dealing with this break up like she should.  She wasn’t being cool about it at all.  That was shaking her up because it was Scott.  

Scott wasn’t supposed to be more than someone fun to hang out with and occasionally bang on the weekends. There weren’t supposed to be all these “feeling” things.  

It was ANT-MAN for cripes’ sake.  She was all mopey and tearful over ANT-MAN.  

It would be understandable if it was say…Captain America…or the Black Widow or even HAWKEYE.  But Ant-Man?  Ant-Man broke her heart?  Really?

Really.  

With his cute little 90s heartthrob smile and self-deprecating sense of humor.  He’d broken her heart with an ant-sized hammer and scurried off to let her pick up the pieces.  

And the stupidest thing was, she’d run right back to him, given the chance.  Because that dude could get it.  He could get ALL of it.  

And of course, when he’d ended it, he’d enacted a promise from her that they could still be friends. Friends.  And she’d agreed.  Because she was still reeling from the fact that ANT-MAN had broken up with her and that it actually HURT.  So they were friends.  Which meant he still visited her in the lab.  In fact, he was here a LOT.  Helping Tony and Bruce with different things.  Because he was smart.  So smart. Of course, he was.  

Darcy put up with him, though.  Because it was better than not seeing him at all.  

And she was starting to get used to the idea.  Seeing him. Being friends.  No romance.  That was all fine.  

And she would have been fine too if it weren’t for the late night text she got from him approximately six weeks after he broke things off.  

She’d been asleep.  Because most people were at 3 am.  But she saw it the next morning when she got up to make her coffee.  

_”Heya Darce.  Are you busy? Can I come over?”_

And she was at a loss because no one texted at 3 am to just…”hang”.  And it was nearly six hours later.  If she texted him back with a response, she’d run the risk of him having returned to his senses and then she’d be the mayor of Rejectionville again.  And if she didn’t…

If she didn’t, it’d be the first healthy decision she’d ever made concerning Scott.  

Bolstered with self-confidence, she deleted the message, placing her phone on the counter and continuing with her morning routine.  

Sure, it wasn’t going to be the end of it.  She’d go into the lab and Scott would probably show up at some point.  She’d have to see him.  And both of them would know that she ignored his message.  

But…for now, she was going to count this as a win.  

 


	8. *'Hypnotic' for awkwardnormalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is Hypnotic by Zella Day
> 
> Smut, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex

The way he looked at her…it made her feel powerful.  

Because let’s be honest. It was difficult to feel powerful when all your friends were superheroes.  Or super scientists.  Or freaking aliens.  

But Scott looked at her like she was the best thing he’d ever seen.  Like he wasn’t constantly in the company of Captain America and Iron Man.

When Darcy was with him, everything else kind of melted away and it was just the two of them.  There was no Hydra.  There was no good vs. evil.  It was just them.  

He closed the door behind them.  Muffling the loud party going on in Tony’s penthouse.  She wasn’t sure where they were, precisely, only that they weren’t far enough away from the raucous event to NOT run the risk of getting caught fooling around.

He kissed her like she was his oxygen, his hands clutching hard at her waist.  He kissed down from her lips, down her jaw, to her neck, sucking hard at the tops of her breasts before moving down her torso quickly, kneeling on the floor in front of her.  

His head disappeared under her skirt and his arms circled her thighs, holding her upright as he nosed around her panties.

She gasped, “Scott…someone’s gonna see you…”  

He groaned, the sound muffled under the flowing skirt of the dress she was wearing.  

She felt his fingers tug down on her panties and his lips and tongue found what they were looking for, flicking at her until she whimpered.  Unable to spread her legs, or move at all.  Or make noise even…she was headed for a frustrating couple of minutes.

She glanced nervously towards the door. The possibility of getting caught WAS a little bit of a turn on. Just a little.  Okay, a lot.  

She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out when he used his thumbs to spread her a little more, his tongue lapping right against her clit now.  

Her muscles clenched and shook as his tongue flicked her.  

“Fuck…Scott…” she groaned loudly when he grunted against her, tilting his head slightly, to get at just the right angle.  

She felt herself go over the edge, her breath catching as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to keep from falling, to keep her knees from buckling.  

Scott tugged up on her panties and ducked out of her dress. He stood up, licking his lips before wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve.  He smirked, obviously proud of himself.  

She reached for him, collapsing briefly into his arms. She righted herself and kissed him.  Kissed those naughty lips that did such wonderful things whenever they touched her.  

“How was I?” he asked, his eyes twinkling.  She swatted his arm.  

“You’re an ass…” she quipped, only half meaning it.  

“Yeah?” he grinned widely. “So are you.”  

“Am I?” she winked and wiped the grin off his face when she dropped to her knees in front of him.  “In THAT case…”  

 


	9. 'SexyBack' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'SexyBack' by Justin Timberlake.
> 
> Flirting, Swearing, Banter
> 
> ('Erection Selection' is a bit from the Paul Rudd movie 'Wanderlust')

Darcy was kissing him. Darcy Lewis.  

Darcy Lewis was kissing him on his mouth and he forgot what he was supposed to do with his hands…

Scott flailed for a minute before grasping her arms right above her elbows and tilting his head so he could reach her better.  He parted his lips and felt her tongue tentatively swipe into his mouth.  He moaned, some kind of strangled, muffled, horrible sound that went right down her throat because he probably looked like he was trying to swallow her head.  Unhinge his jaw like a snake.  

She broke off the kiss, her blue eyes dark and sultry, looking him up and down.  "You okay, Scott?“  

He nodded. “Yeah…yeah…yeah…yeah, I mean…yeah.”  

“Yeah?” she grinned.  "Are you sure?“  

"I just…it’s been a while and I don’t want to…embarrass myself?”  

“Oh…”

“Yeah…” he blurted before he could help it.  

She giggled and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.  "Do you want to put a pin in this?“  

The coward in him wanted to nod.  To say ‘yes, please?’ and drive her home.  Kiss her on the cheek and go home alone.

But there was something else.  Something singing in his bloodstream that wanted to do the opposite.  Something that wanted to pick her up and throw her on this tabletop in the dark corner of Stark Industries fourth floor lab and prove to himself that he could still do this.  

So he shook his head. "No.  No pins. I-I want…I want…”  he paused, their eyes locking for a split second before he placed his hands on her waist and hoisted her up on the table in front of him.  

Darcy squealed in surprise, but she didn’t let it throw her off.  She made grabby hands at him, reaching for his belt buckle.  She undid it as he reached up under her skirt to tug down her leggings.  He couldn’t remember a recent time where he wanted someone as much as he wanted her. He hadn’t recognized it at first.

He’d put it off as a friendship, somehow ignoring the fact that they flirted expertly back and forth like they were born to do it.  The fact that Darcy Lewis featured in nearly every one of his fantasies.  That was just…normal, right? Friends doing friendly things?  

“Unghhhh…” he groaned when she slid her hand into his boxers.  That was DEFINITELY friendly.

“God…” she murmured against his throat, “This certainly isn’t ant-sized, is it?”  

He snorted, arching an eyebrow, “Do you like it?  My erection selection?”  

She giggled and bit her bottom lip, stroking him smoothly, causing his eyes to close for a few seconds. She kicked off her shoes and the leggings, breaking his reverie and reminding him of the task at hand.  

Scott reached up and tugged down her panties, rucking up her skirt around her hips.  He leaned over to kiss her throat to slide his fingers through her folds.  

She hissed through her teeth, nipping at his earlobe.  

He pressed two fingers inside her opening, twisting his hand, stroking upwards, grunting a little when her walls clenched around them.  

He withdrew and spread her thighs a little more, catching her eye as he leaned forward, pressing into her.  

She hooked her legs around his waist as he thrust into her.  Her breasts bounced under her top.  He lamented briefly that he hadn’t thought to play with them, but he really hoped this wouldn’t be his only chance with Darcy and that there would be more time later for him to spend worshipping what Tony Stark so lovingly called her “Darcy-Grade Sweater Meat”.  

“Scott…” she whimpered, her hands clutching his shoulders and he grunted again, speeding up as he watched one hand creep down between them to play with her clit.  

“Fuck…” he slowed a little, not wanting to blow it too soon.  Wanting to at least get her to the point where he could get her off quickly if he DID end up blowing it too soon.  

But he couldn’t stop watching her fingers as she helped herself along.  It was honestly the hottest fucking thing ever.  He watched her fingers circle her clit until she shuddered against him, her walls clamping down around his dick and pulling him deeper.

He didn’t last long after that, pumping once, twice, a third time before his thrusts became erratic as her slick muscles clenched around him.  His head dropped to her shoulder afterward, chest heaving.  

“You okay, Darcy?”

She first patted, then rubbed his back.  "More than…and Scott?“  

"Hmm?”  

“I like your erection selection very much.” 

 


	10. 'Evacuate the Dancefloor' for tardisinmywardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'Evacuate the Dancefloor' by Cascada
> 
> Banter, Flirting

Darcy spotted him against the back wall.  Wallflowering it.  He was kind of adorable.  He’d had her eye ever since his poorly executed lawn sprinkler with Sam.  Sam was a hell of a dancer.  Scott…not so much.  But there was something about a guy who could push down the nerves and go for it.  Even if it was only for about 30 seconds.  

A smile tugged at her lips as she crossed the floor, plopping back beside him against the wall. “Fred Astaire…nice moves, man.”  

Scott glanced over at her, rolling his eyes.  “You saw that?”  

“Totes.  Loved it.”  

“Oh god, it’s worse than I thought…”  

She leaned over, bumping his shoulder with hers.  “It was awesome.  I liked it. Kinda made me wanna buy you a drink and see if I could convince you to do it again?”

He snorted, “Good one.”

“Scott…for real.”  

He blinked a couple times. “For real?”  

“For real.” She reached over to grab his arm, tugging him along with her up to the bar.  

As it turned out, he was a lot less tense with a Heiney in his hand.  And he was even LESS tense with her hiney in his hands.  

Even less tense when she ground it against him.  When she pulled his hands to her hips as she swayed with the beat, encouraging him to do the same.  

Her lips on his worked too. He was practically putty in her hands. Their breath huffing out around them in small clouds as they kissed hurriedly outside her apartment, she fumbled for her keys and opened her door, backing inside as he followed her, attached at the mouth.

She closed and locked the door behind her, yanking on his scarf and his coat.  “Told ya…awesome moves…”  

“Guess I’m better with a partner…”   

 


	11. 'Noisy Neighbor' for ragwitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> “What are you doing NOW? I’m trying to sleep and it’s like you’re teaching a giant baby how to walk in the apartment above mine.”
> 
> Neighbors, No Powers

Darcy shrugged.  “Dude, I dunno what to say.  I’m not doing anything up here.  Maybe get your hearing checked.  I’m just walking from the laundry room to my room.  Are you trying to tell me that  _I_  sound like a giant baby learning to walk?”  

Scott shrugged.  “If the giant baby shoes fit, Lewis.”  

She snorted.  “Fine.  If that’s the way you want it.  It’s on.”  

Frowning worriedly, he started to fidget.  “What does  _that_ mean?”

“It means the only one being a giant baby around here is you.  And if you thought I was noisy before, well…” she winked and closed the door in his face. 

“Darce?”   

 


	12. 'Antiques' for ragwitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Making Out, Kissing

The antique chair squeaked under their combined weight, prompting Scott to think that maybe the high-back wasn’t made for these kinds of shenanigans.  

He was hard pressed to care about it. Not even the thought of Hank’s scowling face if they broke one of his antiques was enough to make Scott stop Darcy from straddling his lap and grinding down.

He moaned into her mouth, her tongue flicking out to tease his momentarily before darting back. He squeezed her ass, moving his hand up her back and into her hair, securing her head in place as he sought out her tonsils.  

There was another creak from the chair and Darcy broke off the kiss, face flushed, lips pink, eyes dark.  "I get the feeling we’re going to have to seek out a more sturdy surface…"  

“There’s a bed upstairs…” Scott said, trailing off and looking up at the ceiling above them.  It was so far away.  

“There’s a floor right there,” she countered, raising her eyebrows quizzically. “I volunteer for rug burn on my knees.”  

“You’re such a good person, Darce…” Scott murmured, chasing her lips as she rose off him.

 


	13. 'Dark Chocolate' for bylillian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Established Relationship

“One dark chocolate latte, with caramel syrup and so much whipped cream I hesitate to call it a latte…” Scott sat down on the desk and slid the cup across the surface towards Darcy, sort of as a peace offering.  

She merely glanced at it, before leveling her gaze on him. “You’ve got a lot of nerve showing your face around here, Lang.”  

“I work here, though!” he stammered. “I mean… I still work here, right?” he looked around for confirmation from Tony, who had resolved to keep his nose out of other people’s business for once and was meticulously ignoring them from the other side of the lab.  "Darcy… you have to know that I’m sorry.“  

"You just… you just take whatever you want, don’t you, Master’s Degree?” she accused, folding her arms in front of her.  

“To be fair… Darce.  I had no idea that was your favorite pen.  Or even that it was yours.”  

“It was on my desk, Scott. My desk. It’s mine, if it’s on my desk. Everything on this desk is mine.”

He smirked.  "My ass is on your desk. Is that yours?“  

"Oh, I think we’ve always known that,” she countered, reaching for the latte and taking a sip. “Mmm. Bonus points for the dark chocolate.”  

He grinned, refraining from raising both hands in victory.  "Does this mean you forgive me?“ he gestured to the latte.  

"I guess so. I’d forgive you more if you could shrink that pen back down again so I can use it…” she tilted her head behind her to where the twenty foot ballpoint pen was currently residing.  

“Noted. And I should probably stop sitting on your desk, right?”  

She shrugged. “I don’t care one way or the other. Won’t change the ownership of your ass.”  She took another sip of the latte.

“Noted. And not complaining.”  

 


End file.
